


Body Swap

by RetroKenobi



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroKenobi/pseuds/RetroKenobi
Summary: A seemingly harmless, drunken joke that Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi share soon becomes a horrifying reality.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even writing anymore?

_It’s a typical quiet evening in the Amidala-Skywalker apartment. The only sound is the hum of speeders passing outside. Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala are snuggled up on the couch…_ Is how Padme wishes it was right now. It’s anything _but_ quiet. Obi-Wan and Anakin are having their weekly ‘bro-night,’ and Padme is _trying_ to relax on the couch with a small glass of wine, watching the new episode of ‘ _Coruscant’s Next Top Model.’_

Padme can hardly hear the show over the drunken laughter of the two _men_ in the kitchen, though. She honestly has no idea what they’re even laughing about. Feeling a little curious, though she hates to admit, Amidala ventures into the room. Upon her entrance, Anakin goes to greet her, but all his mouth emits is a loud hiccup. Despite being somewhat grossed out, Padme laughs at her husband.

“ _What are you two carrying on about in here?”_

 _“What it would be like if we switched bodies.”_ Obi-Wan explains, clearly not as drunk as Anakin, but his words do have a hint of alcohol in them.

Padme rolls her eyes. She’s not sure if it’s just pregnancy hormones, or if these two have become even more annoying than usual.

_“Well, I really do hate to rain on you guys’ parade, but it’s late. I’m tired.”_

_“Right… I apologize. I’ll be going.”_ Obi stumbles as he gets up from his chair.

“ _Bro night round two tomorrow.”_ Anakin manages to say before another hiccup attacks.

Padme sighs as she helps her husband stand up. “ _You can’t drink like this when we have the twins, Ani. I hope you know that.”_

 _“I,”_ Anakin hiccups, “ _Know.”_

Padme helps her husband into bed, and then goes back to the kitchen to set out painkillers for the headache she knows he’s going to wake up with. She then crawls into bed, and finally goes to sleep.

* * *

 

Anakin Skywalker opens his eyes, expecting to be hit with a pounding headache, but, instead feels fine. _Padme must’ve gave me medicine last night._ He feels a presence in the bed with him, signaling it's early and he still has time to sleep. Rolling over, he screams at the sight. He sees _himself_?!

Obi-Wan Kenobi is woken by a rather girly scream, he opens his eyes to see, _Padme_?! How much could he have had to drink?

“ _Who are you?”_ Anakin asks himself.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widen as Anakin’s voice comes from Padme’s mouth. “ _It's Obi-Wan… Anakin, why are you in Padme’s body?”_

 _“I’m not in Padme’s b-”_ Anakin looks down, “ _Woa_ \- t _hose are new.”_

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes at Anakin’s immaturity in this situation. “ _If I’m in your body, and you’re in Padme’s body, where is Padme?”_

An aggressively loud knock at the door answers Obi’s question, and also makes the two realize they’re lying very close together in the bed. They both jump up, and run to the door. Obi-Wan volunteers Anakin to open it, and reluctantly, he does.

“ _Hey sweetie!”_

_‘Don’t ‘hey sweetie’ me! I know you two have something to do with this!”_

Anakin doesn’t want to laugh, he really doesn’t. It’s just, hearing Padme’s cute, angry voice come from Obi-Wan’s body is hilarious. Finally calming down, Skywalker explains. “ _I swear I, nor Obi-Wan, had anything to do with this. We both woke up just as confused as you.”_

Padme crosses her arms as he stares at herself, or rather… her husband. She glances over at Obi-Wan, _poor man got stuck in Ani’s body_. A horrible truth then crosses her mind, “ _If you don’t know how this happened… then that means you don’t know how to fix this?”_

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchange a glance, which shows they just realized this as-well.

“ _I’m sure Master Yoda or Master Windu could know how to fix this.”_ Kenobi offers.

“ _I don’t like the thought of going in public like this… but, that seems to be our only hope.”_ Anakin adds.

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! I apologize for not updating ANY fan fictions for two months... I was suffering horrible writer’s block.

“ _ Hilarious and entertaining, this is!”  _ Yoda exclaims. 

“ _ Indeed...”  _ Mace Windu agrees. 

Padme, Obi-Wan, and Anakin stand in front of the two Jedi Masters, rather uncomfortably. The trio came here for answers, and are receiving jokes. 

“ _ Master, I don’t mean to sound rude, but we did not come here to be made fun of. We came for  help.”  _ Obi-Wan speaks up. 

Yoda and Windu look at each other before they settle down.

“ _ We don’t know how or why this happened. Perhaps the Force wants to teach you three a lesson from this incident.”  _ Mace gives an explanation. 

“ _ Yes, worry not. Back to normal, everything will be.”  _ Yoda dismisses them. 

“ _ I don’t know about you two, but I am starving.”  _ Anakin says at they’re walking out of the Temple. 

“ _ Agreed. Where are we going to eat?”  _ Obi-Wan questions. 

“ _ Do we have to eat… in public?”  _ Padme explains, “ _ I’d prefer to not order food when my voice is coming from a male’s body.”  _

“ _ How do you think I feel? My voice coming from a female’s body.”  _ Anakin pauses as a realization hits him. “ _ Y’know, Obi-Wan, it’s not fair. You got switched into my body. So, not only are you in a way hotter one, but you’re practically normal.”  _

Obi-Wan snorts at Anakin’s not-so-subtle-narcissism. “ _ How’s Dex’s Diner?”  _

Anakin and Padme both agree on it. 

* * *

“ _ Obi-Wan!”  _  Dex shouts as the three enter the diner. 

“ _ Hello, Dex!”  _ Obi-Wan yells back, forgetting he is not in his own body. 

Every customer in the diner turns to look at them. The three hurry to a booth.

“ _ That was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me…”  _ Anakin  remarks as he picks up the menu. 

“ _ So… How are we going to casually order food?”  _ Padme  asks. 

“ _I got this_ _ …”  _ Obi assures. 

“ _ Welcome to Dex’s Diner, what can I get for you three today?”  _ A waitress asks. 

“ _ Crouton for all three of us, thank you.”  _ Obi-Wan orders for the whole group. 

“ _ Okay, it’ll be out in a few minutes.”  _

“ _ Easy…”  _ Kenobi smiles. 

“ _ I have no idea what you just did.”  _ Padme says.

“ _ Well, that waitress is clearly new here, so she doesn’t know us. I ordered for all three of us, Padme, because it’d be weird if you ordered yourself… you’re not in a female body, same goes for Anakin here.”  _

“ _ Okay, I see…”  _

* * *

 

“ _ That was the greatest food I’ve had in awhile… I don’t even like Crouton, but I want more.”  _ Anakin remarks as they walk back to the speeder. 

_ “It’s pregnancy cravings, Ani…”  _ Padme reminds him. 

“ _ Oh, right.”  _ He pauses. “ _ So, now what?”  _

“ _ I needed to go shopping for new robes today.”  _ Obi says. 

“ _ I needed to go shopping as-well, for new shoes.”  _ Padme smiles.

Anakin starts to panic. “ _ You two do realize the situation we’re in right? And you want to go to the mall? Where there’s tons of people?”  _

Obi-Wan and Padme nod, causing Anakin to sigh. 

“ _ Fine… but this isn’t going to go well.” _

  
  



	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my disappearance again... I would say I’ve been busy, but really, I don’t know... I’m in the midst of watching Supernatural right now so I’ve been busy with feels! Anyway, sorry this chapter is short... it’s really an issue I have with chapters.

“ _ That didn’t go as bad as I thought it would.”  _ Anakin admits, climbing into the speeder. 

“ _ See, I told you!”  _ Padme smiles. 

“ _ Well, it didn’t for you two… That girl kept checking me out and it was making me uncomfortable.”  _ Obi-Wan complains. 

“ _ Master, remember you’re in my handsome body. I know you’re not use to that.”  _

Kenobi glares at young Skywalker as he laughs at his own remark.

* * *

 

“ _ I hope we don’t have to wait this out for long.”  _ Anakin tosses himself onto the couch. “ _ I’m in pain. Oh woe is me!”  _

Padme rolls her eyes, but also chuckles. “ _ So… one of the ‘most powerful’ Jedi can’t handle some little pregnancy pains?”  _

_ “LITTLE?!”  _ Anakin repeats in a questioning shout. 

“ _ You get use to them, Ani. Just hope we change back before my body goes into labor.”  _

Obi chokes on his water. “ _ I don’t know, Padme. That might be a bit amusing.” _

_ “Well…”  _

_ “Shush you two. I don’t want to think of… that, because we will be normal by then.”  _ Skywalker interrupts the conversation.

The older Jedi opens his mouth, but Anakin interrupts once more. “ _ Hold that thought, I need to go to the bathroom… Now.”  _

Anakin attempts to run the fastest, but the belly kind of makes it hard. 

A few seconds pass, and Obi-Wan and Padme hear a scream from down the hallway. 

“ _ Ani, are you okay?”  _ Padme shouts running, Obi-Wan close behind. 

“ _ PADME!”  _ Anakin yells. Soon the bathroom door flies open, to reveal technically Padme, breathing heavily. “ _ PADME, YOUR BODY IS BLEEDING!”  _

Obi-Wan face palms, and Padme sighs. 

“ _ ARE THE KID-” _

_ “They’re fine, Anakin. Light bl-”  _

_ “Woah, I don’t want it to get awkward sweetie. As long as our babies are okay.”  _ Anakin sighs out of relief and goes back into the bathroom. 

“ _ Hey, Padme.”  _ Obi-Wan whispers. “ _ When are the twins due?”  _

“ _ The doctor said anytime now, really.”  _

_ “What do you think Anakin’s luck is that it’s during this predicament?” _

_ “I’m not sure… hopefully not as bad as we think.” _

* * *

 

_ “What are the sleeping arrangements?”  _ Anakin asks. 

“ _ What do you mean?”  _ Padme questions.

“ _ No offence, babe, but you’re in Obi-Wan’s body… I’d prefer to not sleep beside you.”  _

_ “Oh, yeah. I guess you can get the bed. Obi can have the guest room…”  _

_ “Oh, no, you sleep in the guest room. I’ll sleep on the couch. It’s rather comfortable.”  _ Obi-Wan insists.

“ _ Alright.” _

* * *

 

Hours go by, and Anakin has been lying in bed in agonizing pain that comes and goes every few minutes. He doesn’t see how his wife can manage this, but she is pretty strong. 

“ _ Wait… That doesn’t…”  _ Anakin’s eyes widen as he jumps out of bed. He runs into the guest room. “ _ Padme... “ _

She jumps up in bed, heart racing. “ _ Anakin! You scared m- Oh no…” _

_ “Oh no? I was hoping I was just overthinking. You mean I’m actually? Me?!”  _

_ “Sorry, babe. Looks like you’re going to have to deliver our children. We gotta get to the hospital.”  _


	4. Update

~~_I really wish this was an actual story update, but sigh, it is not._ ~~

__OK, so it is quite obvious I haven't worked on this, since I haven't updated since July. I was planning on updating it tonight, actually, _buuut_ , I have no ideas at the moment. And because of this, I'm going to put this fanfiction on hold, not that anyone is going to be sad about this becasue it sucks, but ANYWAY!

In the meantime, though, I have plenty of ideas for other fanfictions, hehe.  


End file.
